


Hiryuu Academy

by Yuhi_Springs



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, M/M, gay relationship, non-binary Yoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuhi_Springs/pseuds/Yuhi_Springs
Summary: The Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch and friends attend high school in this modern AU.Yona and her friends attend Hiryuu Academy and as her junior year begins to end she's determined to tell her childhood friend, Hak, how she feels, but with life constantly getting in the way of their relationship Yona begins to doubt whether or not it will ever happen. With the help of her friends, Yona will navigate the chaos that is high school and her own feelings.
Relationships: An Lili/Tae-Woo, Ayura/Tetora (Akatsuki no Yona), Jae-Ha & Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who decides to read my fic. This is my first time writing one so don't be too harsh with comments, please. I hope you can all come to enjoy these characters as much as I have. 
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Yuhi  
> 😁

The wind felt cold as it brushed across Yona's face. Cupping her hands around her mouth she tried to warm herself. "I don't know, maybe I should wait a little longer before I do this?" Lili huffed in response as the two continued walking towards the school. Their houses were near each other, so the pair often meet on their walk to school each morning. "I know I keep saying this, but come on Lili. What if the timing just isn't right?"

"You've been saying that since before school started, and just when I thought you'd finally made up your mind, here we are back at the beginning. What's with you, why do you keep hesitating?" Lili asks.

"Because he has so much going on right now. Getting ready for college and taking care of Tae-Yeon--" Yona tried to argue, but Lili cut her off.

"And during the summer he was too busy training for kendo and going to tournaments. Listen to yourself, you keep trying to find excuses for why you shouldn't go through with it, but Yona there's never going to be the right time or the right set of circumstances. You've just gotten stiffen up and do it. Hak won't be around for much longer." Lili said sternly, but her expression let Yona know she cared.

Yona pouted but didn't say anything. She knew Lili was right, that's why she was so determined to tell him in the first place. She had waited nearly half a year for Hak to notice on his own, but her childhood friend couldn't be any denser when it came to her intentions so she made up her mind to tell him herself. However, now that the time had come, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Looking to her friend who was already in a relationship of her own for the past two years, she asks. "So who confessed first you or Tae-woo?" 

Lili snorted before answering. "Obviously, it was me. What is it with men that they can't pick up on a woman's intentions without being told directly? Especially their friend group, is it just me or are they denser than most others?"

"Well, excuse me for not being able to read your intentions while you were hiding behind lamp posts and sides of buildings to avoid me." A voice came from behind us. We both turned to see Tae-woo, Lili's boyfriend and Hak's best friend, catching up with us. "Or did you forget about how you constantly hid behind them before I finally approached you?"

"Hah, I have no idea about what nonsense you could be talking about." Lili huffed as she turned away.

"Right, sure you don't." He smirks, kissing her on the cheek making her smile, but of course, Lili couldn't just admit that he'd made her happy, so she chided him for doing something like that on the street.

Yona could help but giggle at the couple. She had met Lili after she and Tae-woo started dating two years ago, and like many others, she couldn't understand the relationship at first. The pair's personalities didn't sync in the ways other couples did, but to Yona, they made a good pair. Lili's active spirit helped Tae-woo to be less lazy and apply himself, and Tae-woo helped mellow out Lili and stopped her from going headlong with her more reckless ideas. 

The couple finished their little spat, Tae-woo looked towards Yona. "Hey Princess, today the day?" He asks her as he wraps his arm around Lili's shoulders.

Yona laughed a little nervously but answered with a determination in her eyes. "Yeah, today's the day." She declared. 

Tae-woo smiled again as he nodded his approval. He gestured for them to continue walking and after talking a few steps he added. "After he's regained consciousness from the shock and says yes, we should all go on a double date sometime."

Yona laughed nervously again. "Thanks, Tae-woo, but I'm not as confident as you that he'll say yes.

Tae-woo looked at Yona skeptically, but Lili spoke before he could. "Oh, please, Yona you've got that boy wrapped around your pinky. He'd do just about anything if you asked him to, so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. He definitely feels the same way, you've both just been too dense to realize the other's feelings." She stated calmly and Tae-woo nodded in agreement.

Lili had been saying as much for weeks and Tae-woo agreeing gave her a bit more courage, but Yona couldn't help feeling nervous. What if she's wrong? What if he only sees her as his annoying childhood friend? These thoughts had plagued her for weeks, but no matter what today she would have her answer. As the trio stepped through the gate to Hiryuu Academy, Yona prepared herself for the trial ahead, confessing her feelings to Hak.


	2. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows Yona moving through the school to find Hak. 
> 
> This chapter introduces Yoon who is non-binary AMAB in my fic in case anyone gets confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here we go, Chapter two!
> 
> The semester started this week, so I may not be able to post on a strict schedule, but I will try to post every two weeks.
> 
> Yuhi 👩🏻🏫

The halls were filled with laughter and the chattering of her fellow students, but Yona couldn't hear any of them. The determination she had felt earlier was now gone. She felt her heart racing as her nerves quickly caught up to her, making her body feel heavy. And yet, anytime she felt her the urge to turn around her determination would surge through again if only for a moment, giving her the courage she needed to keep moving forward. With unsteady legs, she continued walking towards the senior hallway.

"Hey, Yona, wait up!" Her friend called out to her from the swarm of high schoolers flooding the halls. Their hand had just reached her shoulder as she turned to face them. 

"Yoon!" Yona exclaimed seeing her friend slouched over next to her. "I didn't notice you."

"Yeah, I noticed," Yoon replied standing up straight again. "What's got you so distracted, you couldn't even notice my beautiful self?" They ask as they gesture towards their new outfit. Yona briefly remembered how Yoon had asked her to go shopping over the weekend, but she had to decline since her father wouldn't let her go. They looked beautiful in their new denim skirt and crop top, and they've always known how to accessorize, but Yona could help but wonder how they could dress like this and not being freezing with how cold it is outside.

"I'm sorry, Yoon, I'm just trying to find Hak before homeroom starts," Yona explained. She internally cursed herself for not paying better attention to the time earlier.

"Ah, so you finally worked up the courage to confess, huh?" Yoon asks giving her a knowing look. Yoon had been her friend since middle school and was incredibly close. Yoon was one of the first people Yona had confided in when she realized her feelings for Hak, not that they hadn't already noticed, according to them the only person who probably  _ didn't  _ know was Hak. 

Trying to fight back her nerves, Yona answered. "I'm trying to. Lili was helping to build my confidence earlier, but she and Tae-woo have homeroom upstairs and now that I'm alone again…" Yona trailed off showing her discomfort with the situation. 

"Oh, and what am I? Chopped liver?" Yoon asked. "Yona if confidence is all you need then look no further," Yoon states with assertion. 

Yona smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Yoon." She says pulling them into a side hug. "You're the best."

Yoon grinned smuggishly. "I know." They reply tauntingly. "Now let's go find us some eye candy." They declared loudly enough to catch the attention of several other students. Yona blushed and looked down for the next couple of steps.

"So anyway, why couldn't you go shopping with us again?" Yoon asked as the two turned into the academic wing.

"I told you," Yona replied. "Father didn't want me going all the way Southern Kai just for shopping."

"But the best stores are only in Southern Kai!" They exclaimed. "Seriously, ugh. I really don't understand your dad."

Yona wanted to defender her father, but she was also confused by her fathers' actions although she had her own suspicions as to why her wouldn't let her go. "I know he can seem difficult, but he means well." She said finally. Yoon gave her a doubtful look. 

"We're not done talking about this," Yoon said. "But luckily for you, we're arrived." They say as they push Yona through the door to Hak's classroom. Yona stumbled backwards until she caught herself on a desk. The few students who had already entered looked up at her for a moment before going back to their conversations.

Yoon smirked at her from the hallway, giving her a quick wave they walk back they way they'd come. "Yona?" A soft voice comes from beside her. Looking over she sees her friend Shin-ah rising from his seat to come over. Shin-ah had transferred to Hiryuu Academy at the beginning of the year. Rumors were surrounding him because of his family situation and the fact that he has a squirrel as an emotional support animal, but Yona found him to be kind and enduring, never letting those petty rumors affect how she saw him.

"Hey, Shin-ah." She says giving him a quick hug. "Are you ready for your kendo tournament?" Shin-ah gabe a soft nod as Ao, his emotional support squirrel, popped up from under his jacket. "Hello, Ao." Yona says as she pets the topof his head.

"What? You're not gonna ask whether or not I'm ready I'm ready for the competition?" A deep voice came from behind her. Yona turned to see Hak standing behind her, his choppy bangs hanging over his eyes as he looked down at her. Seeing him brought back her nerves, but just being near him helped to calm them again.

"Please, Hak," Yona says unenthused. "Do I even need to ask? You're like the best in the province, if not the state." Hak smirked at her words, the warmth of his smile filled Yona with courage. "And even if you weren't, you've spent this entire summer training. There's no way you're not ready."

_ I need to relax. This is Hak we're talking about, Lili's right, he'd never do anything to hurt me. It's time, to be honest, and tell him how I feel. _

"Well, I'm glad you've got so much confidence in me." Hak replys continuing to smirk. The two smiled at each other for a moment before they were interrupted by the warning bell. Yona disgruntingly looked around making Hak laugh. "Shouldn't you get going now, Princess?" He asks her teasingly. Yona hated wit hen he talked to her like this, but he was right she needed to get to class.

"Yeah, but before I go I wanted to ask if you wnted to eat lunch together?" Yona asks eyeing the door. Shin-ah the silent observer had caught on to the situation and returned to his seat as the two finished their conversations much to Yona's relief.

Hak, ever unaware, remained unfazed and answered. "Don't we always eat lunch together?"

"Yeah, but I meant just the two of us." Yona tried to explain. "Ya knwo, without everyone else."

Hak stared at her pondering her words as she began to turn red from embarasment. "Okay," he said finally. "I'll meet you at the main stairs then." Yona gave a bright smile and nodded before turning to go to class.

_ Alright, I did it. Now all I have to do is tell him….how hard can that be?  _ Yona thought to herself as she huried down the hallway to her class.

  
  



	3. Lunch (Date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> So here we are, chapter three! Imma be honest with y'all. I wrote 98% of this chapter a little over a month ago, but then, as usual, the semester proceeded to kick my ass and this got put on the back burner. But hey, it's here now so all's good.
> 
> However, since the semester is nearing the halfway point, I'm going to be focused on papers and midterms. I'm not sure when I'll be posting again, but I promise I won't forget you all and will continue to work on the story whenever I can.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's reading my story, you guys are truly the best.
> 
> Best,  
> Yuhi
> 
> P.S.  
> It was recently brought to my attention by my friend and fellow Ao3 author, Oikawaii that our works have been posted on a different site without our permission. If you're reading my work on any site other than Ao3, please know that I didn't post it there and it was taken without my knowing. Please don't support that.
> 
> Also if you're in the Haikyuu or Boku no Hero fandoms you should check out Oikawaii's works. They're amazing.

"You're late, Yona dear." Mr. Jae-ha mocked her as she entered without turning away from the chalkboard. 

Yona blushed as she hurried to her seat by the window. "I'm sorry." She apologizes softly. Mr. Jae-ha looked back to smirk at her before waving it off. He was known for his sarcastic remarks. But in the end, he was an approachable and caring teacher. He quickly went back to writing the announcements on the board.

Yona shifted in her seat as she stared out the window. She watched as a small flock of birds flew by the school and wondered what life would be like if she could fly like those birds. After homeroom ended Mr. Zeno came in to begin history. Mr. Jae-ha gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as they passed each other. Seeing them act like the silly couple they are made Yona happy.

Mr. Jae-ha was the more responsible one of the two, but Professor Zeno never missed an opportunity to point out that he was in fact the older one. She hoped that one day she could have a relationship like theirs with Hak. Some point during Mr. Zeno's lecture though, Yona could no longer force herself to keep paying attention and the rest of her morning classes passed in a haze.

Yona continued to stare out the window, lost in her thoughts to the point she didn't realize the lunch bell had rung until one of her classmates taped her on the shoulder.

In a panic over realizing lunch had begun, Yona quickly stood up from her desk, grabbed her lunchbox, and rushed out into the hallway, yelling a quick thank you to her classmate as she went. She sped down the central hall, dodging the many freshmen that always clogged the halls during lunch, cursing the few that wouldn't move out of her way under her breath as she made her way to the main stairway. By the time she arrived ten minutes had already passed. Hak was sitting on the lower steps, holding his lunch as he patiently waited for her. 

"Hey," Yona says a little out of breath as she approaches him. "Sorry I made you wait." Hak looked up at her and smirked.

"Hey, Princess." He replies. "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

His smugness was part of his charm, but Yona still found it to be annoying. "Geez, Hak, I already apologized." She replies while rolling her eyes. This only made Hak smirk more.

"I know." He says as he begins to stand. "I was just giving you a hard time." He says nudging her with his shoulder. "Come on, let's get going or else lunch will end before we get a chance to eat." Yona puffed her cheeks to show her annoyance, but she still went with him. Hak led her out to the senior courtyard, towards a corner away from the main crowd.

As the two sat down, Hak looked over to Yona. "Alright, so why'd you want to eat without the others today?" He asks, taking a bite of his lunch. "Aren't you and Lili pretty inseparable these days? I mean you ditch me in the mornings to walk with her."

Yona flinched internally, she remembered telling Hak she didn't want to walk with him to school anymore at the beginning of high school. She'd figured he wouldn't be happy about it, but she couldn't believe he was still bitter about it. "Yeah, well Lili and I have things to talk about in the mornings without you guys being nosy about it," Yona replies avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, what things?" Hak asks, still eating his lunch, but without taking his eyes off Yona.

Blushing, Yona keeps her eyes averted, begins to eat her lunch as well. "Just things, okay?" She says finally. "Nothing you need to worry about." _A bald-faced lie_. She thought to herself as she began to sweat a little, feeling Hak's gaze on her.

"Right." He says not believing her. "Well, be that as it may, be, Princess, it still doesn't answer why you asked to eat lunch alone with me today."

Yona felt her sweat slide down her cheek as she forced herself to swallow. _Why does he have to make this so difficult?_ She asks herself. _Does he need to press the issue? Can't he just accept that I wanted to eat lunch with him? No! Yona, focus! You had a goal of inviting him from the beginning. Hak isn't stupid, the reason he's pressing is that he realized I wanted to ask him something._

Finishing her lunch, Yona moved over to where Hak was sitting. "Hak," Yona asks awkwardly. "I've been wondering, how come you've never had a girlfriend?

Hak, who had been sipping his water, began to choke. "Excuse me?" He eventually gets out.

Yona, blushing intensely, couldn't meet his eyes. "Well, it's just you've never shown much interest despite being surrounded by so many...ya know...cute girls, and I guess I just wondered why that is?

Hak stared at her, stunned by her words. _What's up with her? Did she eat something funny this morning?_ He thought to himself as he continued to stare.

"Hak?" Yona's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. Yona was looking up at him with shy eyes, he couldn't help but think that she looked cute like this.

"Well, to be honest. It's not that I'm not interested in having a girlfriend, just that I wasn't interested in the people asking me and I've been pretty focused on training anyway, so being in a relationship just didn't make any sense." Hak answers continuing with his lunch.

"But that's not true!" Yona counters. "Even when you were busy with your training schedule, you'd still make time to hang out with me and the others."

"Well," Hak answers, taking a sip of water. "True, but most of the guys were already training with me, so it wasn't as hard to find time to hang out with them."

"Then what about me?" Yona asks.

"What about you?" Hak asks back.

"You've always been free to hang out whenever I ask despite our training schedules being so different, so you definitely could manage having a girlfriend." 

"Okay, Princess, what's this about?" Hak asks. "Really, what's with this sudden interest in my lack of having a girlfriend?" Hak looks at her as he sets down his water, raising an eyebrow.

Blushing, Yona looks down at the table. "It's not sudden." She murmurs. She feels Hak staring at her as she's contemplating what to do next, but just as she was about to speak the bell rings to announce the end of lunch.

Sighing, Hak starts to collect his things. "Whatever, come on lets head in." He says to Yona who was once again lost in her thoughts.

_Oh no, lunch is already over. What should I do now?_ Yona asks herself as the rest of the students headed back into the building. _It'll only be harder to get him alone again after today. No, it's gotta be now._ Steeling her courage, Yona looks up to him. "Hak, would you go out with me?"

Hak stared at her completely dazed. "What?!" He eventually exclaims. "Are you feeling okay, Princess? Some weirdo trying to hit on you again?" 

Exasperated Yona stands up. "No, you dummy," Yona says grabbing onto his shirt collar. "I'm asking you because I like you and I wanna be your girlfriend." She declares as she pulls him towards her, kissing him right there in the middle of the courtyard.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't addressed this yet in the story but in this universe, Hak trains in kendo and judo while Yona trains in kyudo and aikido which is why they have to work around each others training schedules to hang out. I just wanted to address this in case anyone was confused or just curious.
> 
> I have minimal knowledge of these and choose them purely because they seem to be the most logical choices for the characters, so I most likely won't go into any kind of specifics in regards to what they're doing during said training.
> 
> Thanks again for reading you guys. I hope you stick with it.  
> Until next time,  
> Bye 🤗


	4. What Just Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe and healthy. This chapter is from Hak's POV, I'm sure if I'll be doing this again, but I do think it's fun to getting someone else's perspective sometimes.
> 
> For all of you on Tumblr, you should follow me @Yuhiwriting so you can hold me accountable when I say I'm gonna post a new chapter ✌🏼.
> 
> Til next time, stay safe and healthy.
> 
> Best,  
> Yuhi

Hak froze as Yona pressed her lips against his.  _ Huh? Wait...what's happening right now?  _ Hak remained still as he tried to collect his thoughts to no avail. As suddenly as she had started the kiss, Yona quickly pulled away. She stared up at Hak, who looked up down at her flustered. As if suddenly realizing what she'd done, Yona jerked away, her face reddening.

"Ah...um…" Yona stumbled over her words as the warning bell went off. Seeing her chance to make a quick getaway, Yona quickly said. "Okay then....bye!" Having said her quick goodbye, Yona hurried back into the building leaving Hak dazed and confused in the courtyard.

Hak stood there stunned in the courtyard the time to go back in long since passed.  _ What just happened?  _ Was the only thought that kept continuously floating through his mind. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he'd finally regained the sense to go to class.

Quickly grabbing the remains of his lunch and clearing what Yona had left behind, he went back into the main building. Looking at the clock as he walked down the hall he realized thirty minutes had already passed.  _ I'm not sure whether or not I should be amazed or disappointed in myself.  _ Hak thought to himself.  _ Oh well, might as well skip.  _ He decided as he turned around and headed for the library. He hadn't skipped in a while, so the lecture wouldn't be too long this time, he convinced himself as he walked down the hall.  _ Besides, there's no way I'd remember anything that White Snake would say anyway. _

Once he got to the library, he headed towards the corner where he normally hid when he skipped class. Even the librarians hardly went into that section, so it was the perfect place to avoid others. After making his way there, he collapsed into his normal chair, heaving a long sigh. "Seriously...what the hell was that about?" He mumbled to himself as he slumped down in the chair.

He sat there in silence as he mulled over his thoughts.  _ Okay, so the reason she wanted to talk was that she likes me….WHAT THE HELL?! _ He thought to himself, slamming his fist down on the table. Realizing what he'd just done, he quickly looked around to see if anyone was heading over. Once he concluded he was alone he went back to his thoughts. Leaning forward he placed his hand on his head.  _ The hell. Since when? I thought she wasn't interested in anyone. She hasn't shown any interest in dating since that one time in middle school.  _ Sighing again, he dropped his hands between his news. "Seriously, how'd this even happen?" He mumbled to himself.

Leaning back again, he tried to recall if Yona had shown any signs in the past few times they'd hanged out.  _ I suppose she'd been acting strangely for a while now.  _ He thought as he recalled the times she'd shied away from his touch or how she'd blush if he got too close to her.  _ At the time I'd only thought about how cute she looked, not much else.  _ He remembered how she'd always call out to him first and how she'd smile when they'd get together no matter what they were doing. 

Hak felt himself begin to blush as he remembered how cute Yona would dress when they went shopping together and how she would look for opportunities to hold on to him, He had been so happy during these situations, but never thought he had a moment that she might have feelings for him. Leaning back further in the chair he draped his right arm over his eyes. "What am I? Some Buddhist priest?" he asks himself quietly. "She wasn't even being discreet about it."  _ I feel like an idiot. She had to go so far as to kiss me, for me to realize. When did I become so dense?  _ Hak scolded himself as he remembered what happened just a short time ago.

He recalled how soft her lips felt against his, how she felt impatient and rushed, and acting all flustered when she quickly ran off. Just thinking of how cute of an expression she made as she ran back into the building made Hak smirk.  _ Really, could she be any cuter? She probably hadn't planned on doing that, but I can't say I'm disappointed by any of this.  _ Smiling more, he pushed the chair back so that it balanced on its hind legs. "Honestly," Hak spoke to himself. "She's way too cool." Smirking, he thought to himself.  _ Not that it'll be all that difficult of a task. Because when it comes to who liked who first, I'm afraid I've got you beat Princess. _


	5. Hak Makes His Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All,
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe and healthy. 
> 
> This chapter was a rare occurrence where I wrote, typed, and published it all in the same day. Normally I'll write the chapter and then sit on it for a week before typing it (or until one of my friends gets on me). But I felt very motivated today and like the results, so I hope you all like it as well. 
> 
> Until next time, make sure to keep washing your hands.
> 
> Best,  
> Yuhi

Yona sat at her desk dazed, her mind a jumbled mess.  _ What did I just do? Why did I do that?  _ Yona felt her face redden as she recalled the events of lunch.  _ Hak must be so confused...oh my god!  _ She thinks as she slams her head down on her desk.  _ How am I supposed to face him? What do I say? What if he doesn't feel the same way and now I've just made things awkward? _ Her face scrunched up as she continued to think of the worse.

"Yona dear?" Mr. Jae-ha's voice came from beside her, startling her and making her jump as she sat back up. "Are you doing alright?" He asks her concerned.

Flustered, Yona quickly nods her head. Mr. Jae-ha looks unconvinced but heads back to the front of the classroom. Dropping her head in embarrassment, Yona went back to her thoughts.  _ I wonder what he's thinking about right now. He probably never saw that coming. He's gonna want to talk about it...I never should have confessed to him.  _ Her thoughts went round in circles always returning to the worse, with thoughts of her being nervous and unprepared to face him again. The nerves and doubts that had plagued her earlier in the day had returned at full force.

The rest of the school day passed in a hazy blur for her as she became lost in her cycle of thoughts. She felt a twinge of fear as the final bell rang. She remained in her seat fiddling with her hands until Lili came in to meet her.

Lili pulled out the chair from the desk in front of hers and sat down. "So, what happened?" She asks immediately. "Did you tell him?"

Sucking in her lip, Yona nodded. "Mhm."

"Well?" Lili asks. Yona looks up without speaking. "How did it go? What did he say?" Yona remained silent and went back to fiddling her with her hands. "What? Did he reject you? Was he rude to you? If he hurt you, I swear I'll--" Lili began defensively as she began to stand.

"No!" Yona exclaimed, grabbing onto her wrist. "No, he wasn't rude or anything, he just didn't understand me at first, so I had to use a more...direct method to make him understand." She explains.

Lili pauses for a moment before looking back at Yona. "A more direct method?" She repeats.

Yona looked at her for a moment. "I kinda...kiiissed him." She said with hesitation.

Lili's eyes widen as she sits back down. "You...you  _ kissed  _ him?" She repeats surprised. Yona nods, looking down again. "Huh, well that certainly is a more direct approach." Lili agreed. "So what happened then? What did he say after you kissed him?"

"Ah well, he didn't really get a chance to say anything," Yona admits, looking out the window. "I sorta ran away."

"You what?" Lili asks shocked.

"I panicked, okay?" Yona says looking back at Lili. "I didn't know what else to do. I hadn't planned on kissing him."

"So you ran?" Lili asks.

"Yeah, I know it was stupid, but I got scared, and now I'm just confused," Yona says, raking her hand through her hair.

" _ You're _ confused?" Lili repeats. "Imagine what Hak must be feeling." Yona knew Lili was right, so she couldn't argue. "Look, you've gotta talk to him again and sort all this out."

Yona groaned, placing her head back on her head. "I know, I just don't know what I should say to him."

"Well, I personally enjoyed the more direct method," Hak calls out from the doorway. Both girls whip their heads to look at him. "Really got the message across." He says smirking.

"How long have you been there?" Lili asks him."

"Long enough," He replies. "Come on, we gotta get going." He says to Yona.

Yona looks at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Hak chuckles. "I know it's only Monday, but if you don't get it together soon you'll be in trouble, Princess." 

Yona flinches at the nickname. "What are you talking about?" She asks.

"We're gonna be late for practice if you don't snap out of your daydream soon." He teases her.

Yona looks at the clock on the wall and realizes he's right. "Shoot, sorry Lili, I gotta go." She says scrambling to grab her things.

"But--" Lili tries to start but Yona is already heading towards the door.

"I'll talk to you later." She says in a hurry, pushing past Hak out the door into the hall.

Hak gives Lili a quick wave before following. "Hey now Princess, don't rush too much now you and I still need to have a talk after all," Hak says as he matches Yona's pace. Yona's breath catches as she realizes the two of them are alone." So I've been thinking about what you said during lunch and I've got a couple of questions for you."

_ Oh why, during this one moment, is there no one else in this hallway? _ Yona asks herself as the pair make their way towards the archery range. "Questions, like what?" She asks.

Well, I guess the most obvious one is since when?" He asks opening the door for her.

Yona knew what he meant, it was a question she'd asked herself in the beginning. "I'm not really sure. You've always been an important person to me, but if I had to say when I first noticed the change myself, it was a little after I started high school. Although I didn't admit it for a while, don't tell Lili." She admitted honestly, as the move towards the back of the school.

"Huh, you don't say," Hak says chuckling a little before going into deep thought. The two arrive at the archery range and they stand outside in awkward silence for a moment.

Finally, Yona moved to go in. Reaching for the doorknob, she looks back at him. "Well then." She says.

"It's kinda funny actually," Hak says finally.

"What?" She asks confused.

"That's around the time I gave up on you ever returning my feelings." He replies. Yona looked up at him, gaping. Hak smiled and gently closed her mouth before leaning in to kiss her. Hak's kiss was softer than her this afternoon and less rushed. Yona leaned back against the door as Hak wrapped his left arm around her waist, stepping forward he braced his right arm on the door frame as Yona slid her arms around his neck.

They kissed for what felt like hours to Yona before Hak pulled away. Hak looked down at the adorable girl in front of him and grinned. "I've been in love with you for years and I would love to be your boyfriend." He says. "I'll walk you home tonight, so don't ditch me for Lili." Yona could barely get her thoughts in order, so she simply nodded. Hak grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back. 

He turned and headed towards the dojo for his own practice while Yona stayed there watching him from the doorway. He only made it a few steps before pausing suddenly. "Oh right," He thinks aloud, turning back around to face Yona. "Almost forgot my other question." He says. Yona looks at him confused making him smile again. "Where do you wanna go on our first date?"

  
  



End file.
